


Short Stack

by Shiorivialle



Category: Levi x Reader - Fandom
Genre: Levi - Freeform, Other, Rivaille - Freeform, aot - Freeform, reader - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorivialle/pseuds/Shiorivialle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child you knew the strange french boy that grew up with you in a world of titans, living with you and taking care if you in his own way. When the day comes to join the military he tags along becoming Humanity's Strongest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Titans Are Just Nightmares

Year 822 Trost District   
Titans are Just Nightmares  
Age:6 [Full Name]

 

"Mama?" You asked tugging on the brunette woman's slightly dirty apron, she was sitting at the kitchen table again, her head leaning on the old wooden table in sorrow.

"Can I go outside today?" You asked poking your mother as she slowly sat up, purple bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep she got.

Her eyes slightly swollen and red, used to the fact that they were overused in waterworks. 

Of course you didn't understand. You were too young to understand anyway.

"Yes [Name] you can, just be home before the sun sets" she got up from the creaking wooden chair and you nodded your [h/c] locks bouncing as you excitedly ran out of the house looking at the green field. 

You grinned, it wasn't a large field, only about twenty meters long and ten meters wide. It was more of a clearing, but you liked to call it a field.

You breathed in the fresh air, glancing at the wall that was so large, titans could never get in, after all they were just pointless stories people made up to scare others, the wall was there to keep you in. 

At least that's what you believed, people wasting time being in the Garrison or the Military Police, the Survey Corps just a bunch of frauds who hurt themselves.

But this is what you have heard and believed, deceived by the lies of the older children who would make fun of you when you used to be so interested in the Army, they would make stories that you would block out for awhile but you go tired of covering your ears and just would listen to them speak.

It was engraved in your mind my foolish kids, you never told your mother though, even at the age of six you would know what to say and what not to say to people, especially to your mother who what's crying over your father.

He was in the Survey Corps, still alive but she worried for him, it was like she wanted him to die, always sending letters to ask if he was still alive.

You sighed letting the soft breeze move your hair and closed your eyes, the few trees they had in the town, their leaves ruffling as their branches shook around. 

Standing still with you hands behind you back and eyes closed? Not a good idea. 

A body barreled into you and you shrieked, your guard being thrown off and falling into the cobblestone ground, hissing when you scraped some parts of your arm and you butt throbbing from the pain of the floor, your head feeling like it was being pounded.

"Ow..." you slowly raised you head to the weight that was on top of you and saw ebony hair. "Hello?" you said a bit unsure your voice rising at the end. the person listen up their head slowly, your [e/c] meeting a pair of grey ones.

He blinked blankly at you, your mouth felt dry, you never really socialized with other children or people for that matter because really, you were bad at it. "Can, um...you get off me?" the boy blinked twice staying silent and you frowned a bit.

"Over there!"

"Get em!"

"Gotcha freak!"

Three voices shouted and the black haired boy spring upright taking you with him, grabbing your wrist and starting to run. 

Despite your cries of him letting you go, turning around a corner into a alley he covered your mouth, as he slightly panted. Rushed footsteps running past the alley you were hiding in with the mystery boy.

He slowly removed his hand from your mouth, "Sorry, it's ju-" you cut him off and bit his hand that was recently on your mouth and he yelped. 

You immediately meeting to of his hand from your mouth. "That's for not letting me go." He narrowed his eyes clutching his bitten hand and you smiled a bit.

"[Full Name] nice to meet you" you chirped acting like you just didn't bite him and he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Rivaille" he responded curtly and you giggled at the weird name, him raising a brow, "what's so funny?" He asked and you started laughing at the ebony haired boy.

He furrowed his brows confused which made you laugh even more forgetting about your slight nervousness around people and grinned at the stranger in front of you.

"Your name is funny" you explained as you stopped laughing the ghost of a smile on his lips as you grinned. "I hope we can be friends..Ri-Rivaille" you stumbled over his name a bit but her was happy hat someone could somewhat pronounce his name instead if calling him a weirdo and not teasing him for it.

"Well your name is weird too" he shot back and you grinned. "You aren't used to having friends aren't you?" You asked and her narrowed his grey eyes narrowing, his lips turning down into a frown as he did so and unease started to settle in your stomach. 

 

"I'm not either!" You exclaimed a bit nervous "it's mainly because of my father though and I can't really socialize"

Taking both of his hands in yours you realized how short he was for his age, you guessed he was about a year older than you but you were about a inch taller than him. "Can we be friends?" You asked and a small smile crept upon his face as he nodded. 

"R-Ri-Rivaille, why were those guys after you?" Scrunching up your face when you tried to pronounce his foreign name, he sighed and shrugged the sun not reaching the alley he pulled you into.

"Because, I took their food" pulling out about four pieces of bread you gasped "R-Rivaille! That's not right! Don't your mother or father grey you food?!" 

Your eyes were wide with shock at such a thing, he probably took the Fircharo Triplets food, they were known for beating up kids, you should know, you're a daily victim when you go outside, always trying to not get caught up in them, but today they probably recognized you. Paling at the thought you noticed Rivaille with his head hung low.

"Ri-Rivaille?" You frowned conference about your new friend and noticed he was shaking a bit, water falling from his face in delicate droplets, you realized he was crying.

He wiped away his tears his looking back up at you his face passive as he did so. "Sorry, if I brought back unwanted memories" you felt a bit scared that he would say that he didn't want to be your friend.

Well he didn't really accept into being your friend anyway but you were scared at any chance you had to be your friend was gone and you would be all alone again at home with your depressed mother only young out to do errands and just sit in the field in front of your house waiting for your father.

"It's fine, just don't say it again, and wipe that look off your face, I always steal it's not like it's new to me" glancing up at him you noticed his expressionless face again.

"Okay, R-Rivaille, can I show you something since we are...friends?" You twiddled your fingers nervously that he would reject your offer. "Fine, but be quick, I have to get back to my campout before someone finds it" he huffed and put the bread back into his pockets.

Smiling a bit you started to skip out of the sunless alley motioning for him to follow. "Come on!" You shouted a bit too loud earning looks from strangers. Causing your cheeks to heat up a bit.

He sighed following you, skipping about 5 meters ahead of him as you did so. Leading him to the field of your house as you stopped every now and then to look back at the black haired boy, who was following you.

~*~

"Ri-Rivaille?" Your voice spoke up as you both watched the sun that was starting to fade from view to hide behind the 50 meter walls, it's counterpart starting to rise up in the sky.

"What is it?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed of you stumbling over his name when you say it. "Will you come and visit me tomorrow?" You asked hopeful that he would come as he fell silent, your anxiety building up in your small body. 

"I will" he replied calmly and you grinned getting up from the spot you layed on in the grass and leaned down over his face your upper body supported by your hands as the rest of your small frame lazily layed. "Really?!" 

You asked your [h/c] hair falling in portions the ends tickling his face, him scrunching his face up as it did so and moved his head a bit so it wouldn't touch him, "yeah, I will, now stop looking at me it's creepy" he pushed your face away with his palm and you giggled. 

"Good bec-" you were cut off by your stomach rumbling in hunger, a pink rising up in embarrassment. Rivaille glanced over at you his grey orbs narrowing in irritation. 

"I have to head home now" you said as the sun completely disappeared some light still showing as the edges of the walls glowed with it hiding the bright sphere. 

"Can I come with you?" He asked as you hit up brushing your dress off of dirt. "Sure!" Taking his hand you dragged him off to your house, the grass shuffling as you both moved through it. 

Reaching the front of your house you turned around smiling, "it was nice meeting you Ri-Rivaille! Thank you for being my friend!" You bowed your hands lifting up the sides of the dress a bit turning the bow into a curtsy. 

Your stomach rumbled again making it feel weird and your winced. Rivaille noticed this and sighed pulling out two pieces of bread, and handed them over to you "I don't want my first friend to be stupid, so eat" he looked away so you wouldn't see the red that was showing on his face as you accepted it. "Thank you Rivaille!" You hugged him a bit proud that you finally pronounced his name correctly. 

"[Name]! Oh [Name]?" You froze and retracted my arms from the slightly smaller boy and turned around meeting your mother her dark bags and swollen eyes that you inherited from her. "[Name]? Oh, you have a friend, come inside now, it's getting dark, the Military Police will be doing rounds come in now, you too" she pulled in you and Rivaille closing the door behind you both. 

"We are having potato stew tonight" she hummed and you noticed that she was looking a bit happier "Mother? Are you okay?"

You asked slightly confused that she was acting like this, she turned around raising a brow "yes, yes, your father is coming tomorrow" she smiled a bit heading over to the fireplace that held the pot and stirred it a bit with a wooden spoon. 

She turned around and faced you and Rivaille, glancing down at the boy who looked uneasy and chuckled "what's your name?" She squatted down to yours and his height her brown eyes shining with the same shine it did before your father left, a smile climbing it's way up to your lips "Rivaille" he looked down at the ground embarrassed and your mother chuckled "that's french isn't it?" 

He nodded your mother bit her lip thinking of something "no last name?" She asked and he shook his head. 

"Your name means Levi yes?" She asked the small boy looking up with wide eyes shocked that she understood it and nodded. "Your from the streets I assume...." He nodded once more and focused his attention on the wooden floor again "Well, Rivaille, your name is now Levi Rivaille, consider yourself apart if this family now."

Her words sinking in to the both of you, you squealed in delight hugging the boy next to you and jumped up and down, your mother chuckling and turning back to finish the stew as Levi now watched your mother with shocked eyes.

"Ri- I mean Levi! Want to play while mother cooks? Wait, I have to clean my room for us" you pouted and sighed Levi scrunching up his nose in distaste at cleaning. 

You didn't like cleaning either but you didn't like it when things go messy so you cleaned at least once a week.

You haven't cleaned in a month.

You grabbed his wrist, Levi was a quiet one, he barely talked and he hasn't even said your name. 

Opening the door to your room you sighed in distaste before grabbing a bucket that was filled with water in the corner and two rags tossing one to him. "C'mon help me out at least" starting to pick up some trash on the floor you opened your window throwing it out.

"I don't see why we have to clean, it's just going to get all dirty again, and this place is filthy." Nodding you began to scrub the grimy floor, "that's exactly why you have to clean, its fun to know that something dirty can change into a different picture because you worked hard on cleaning, and it's sorta fun to clean" he snorted not even beginning to clean "what's to fun about cleaning?" He got down starting to clean the floor beside you and you sighed, you acted grown up for your age and Levi took note in that.

After all ever since your mother became depressed when your father left you had to grow up and take care of yourself. You looked over at the boy noticing a small smile of enjoyment on his face and your eyes widened and stopped cleaning pointing a finger at him "I told you it was sorta fun!" you exclaimed a bit excitedly and he froze, the smile disappearing slowly easing his head up to meet you and you grinned. 

"Shut up [Name]" he grumbled and your grin grew, he called you by your name finally. "I told you~" you sang resuming your chore and he growled "I said shut it" he glared at you and you laughed.

Maybe he would be a great addition to your family.

~*~

Laying in bed that night after dinner was restless. your mother said that you and Levi were to share the room, he was taking up half the bed and you barely had room to stretch, also every time you closed your eyes you couldn't get used to the other weight in the bed with you.

Sighing you started at the wooded ceiling in exhaustion and turned over so you were facing the back of Levi, watching his shoulders and upper body rise when he breathed in and fall when he let out a breath. His breathing pulling you to sleep, like a magnet.

"Goodnight Levi" you murmured half awake before black took you in.

 

"Father!" You giggled running up to the tall man jumping into his outstretched arms his hearty chuckle making you grin. You pulled back from the hug you were giving him and leaned back smiling.you inherited your fathers looks, [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes. "Your hair is getting rather long [Name]" your father said amusement in his eyes as your looked at him scowling, it was true though your [h/c] hair reached just below your butt now and was a hassle bathing and combing but you loved it. shaking your head furiously you tried to squeeze out of your fathers grasp "no! I don't want cut it!" You cried out and turned your gaze to your mother sending her a pleading look and she shook her head amused, her arms crossed and her brown hair in a loose bun, some strands of her hair falling loose as she did so. "[Name] I agree with your father we need to cut it" she chuckled and you let out a cry as the hold your father in turned from comfortable and safe to painful. "Father! Father! It hurts let go!" you cried out, your mothers soft smile that she always had switching into menacing. "Mother! Help!" the grip was painful and sure to leave bruises. Calling out helplessly your eyes widened in horror as your parents body's grew, shedding their clothing and loosing most human looks and some body parts. The ground was farther away and you were no longer being carried but held in a ginormous hand. The hand slowly closing to crush you, pain flooding your body and tears rushed down your face and you let out a muffled scream. Only then realizing that they turned into what you thought didn't exist at all, but only to scare humanity. 

Titans. 

Waking up you shot up immediately, tears rushing down your face from the nightmare you hand, not yet noticing the ebony haired boy next to you sitting up and looking at you worriedly, he placed a hand on your shoulder and you flinched turning a bit and suddenly threw your arms around him, tears falling from your face. 

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around you a hand stroking your hair consoling you. "It was just a bad dream [Name]" he soothed feeling a bit awkward as you stifled your sobs.

"Yeah...after all....titans are just nightmares" you murmured burying your head into his chest and he hummed. "Some nightmares are true though" 

Before you can reply he shushed you "go to sleep, your noisy" he mumbled and you sighed. Slightly confused. Mostly because your heart was feeling as it was about to burst as he cuddled with you trying to get you to sleep.

"Goodnight Levi"

"Goodnight, brat"   
\----------------------------------------------  
Heyo! Shio hereeeee  
What do you think? Kid Levi doesn't like cleaning xD THATS SHOCKING  
Reader-chan is just so cute! I don't like her mom though, IDFK why though.  
But she gave Levi the name Levi in this story. So she coo. she coo.  
SKSHAKSBSJAJDBSSJDBSNZSJ  
I gotta lay off the coffee.  
CHAPTER DEDICATED TO NO ONE SINCE NO ONE LIKES ME ;(


	2. I Told You To Stay With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update!  
> I was just being a lazy ass and not updating on here early like my wattpad or deviantart ;P  
> FURTHERMORE  
> Enjoy this chapter   
> WARNING FEELS MAYBE

Year 826 Trost District  
I Told You to Stay With Me  
Age:10 [Full Name]

 

Father returned.

But he wasn't whole.

He was missing his legs and right arm, mother cried hysterically when she say him, moving by a cart the Survey Corps made for him. 

You didn't cry, you asked your father why he hurt himself that badly and he told you titans were real, he told me about the scratching on the walls that happened sometimes when you were near the walls.

Titans were real, it scared you at first and Levi had to comfort you a lot because the smallest thing scared you, like one time when a cricket chirped your screamed and called for Levi and your parents.

"[Name], Levi I need you to go out to the market today, to buy us some cabbage and meat, and maybe potatoes" your mother was being protective of father lately, not leaving his side ever, making you and the French boy who had been living it you for four years now.

"But mother me and Le-" 

Bonk.

Levi hit the back of your head with his backhand scowling at you. "Your mother is taking care of your father [Name] so we are going, idiot" Your mother giggled at you both. 

You huffed crossing your arms stubbornly and the black haired boy frowned and rolled his eyes. 

Grabbing your wrist he dragged you out if the house as you glared daggers at him.

"[Name]! Levi! Come here for a moment" your father called from   
his rocking chair on the poach before you both left the house.

Sighing inwardly you shuffled back to your legless, father "what is it father?" You asked giving him a small smile and he chuckled "Here, for you and Levi" he placed a couple of coins in your hands and smiled while you gaped at him. 

"But don't we need this for taxes?" You asked and he waved a dismissing hand. "Bah, they don't charge retired Survey Corps members, we already served out time" his [e/c] eyes met you matching ones and he grinned and ruffled up your hair.

"Now, shoo, be home before the sun sets, I don't want you children getting in trouble from Military Police rounds" he tried to hide the disgust of the name 'Military Police' leaving you oblivious, to the reason why he hated the Military Police so much. 

Pressing a kiss to your fathers forehead you grinned and ran back to Levi, who was impatiently watching you and your father'a exchange and snorted "took you long enough, idiot" you scowled and stuck your tongue out at him "I'm not stupid! I'm just a year younger than you!"

He scoffed as you both headed down the cobblestone road, his black hair flopping around a bit with every step he took.

"Yeah and a inch shorter" he remarked snickering, turns out that Levi grew a bit taller than you, while you teased him that you will have a growth spurt and be taller than him.

Oh how he grew a passion for people calling him short because of you. Same went with cleaning too, ever since you and him cleaned that room when you were younger he had a obsession with it. You were surprised that it didn't become a fetish yet.

"Oi, what did your mother want us to buy?" He snapped you out of your thoughts and you rolled your eyes. "Cabbage, meat, and some potatoes, wow are you really so stupid you can't remember that?" You smirked and he glared at you, making you shut up as you headed to the first vendor.

~*~

"Thank you, come again!"

The cherry vendor called after you after purchasing a few apples for you and Levi to eat on your way home.

"I can't wait for the stew, I am so hungry" you stated rubbing your stomach that felt like it was eating itself, wincing at the weird sensation.

"Hm. That's nice" he said staring off into space not really paying attention, carrying the basket that you both bought to carry the food since you forgot to bring the one from home.

His grey eyes had a far away look in them and you raised a brow, in silent question even though he couldn't see it, you asked the question to yourself: What was going on through his head.

"C'mon, Levi we have to hurry home, the sun is starting to fall" you grabbed into the older boys wrist starting to run at a steady pace, stumbling a bit here and there from a loose stone in the road. 

The streets were not as crowded, just a small amount of people here and there, the occasional errand boy or flower girl, selling bouquets and flower crowns.

You wanted to get a flower crown but thought against it, knowing that you would have to head home before the Military Police started doing rounds.

Your house was in view as Levi whined about your grip in his wrist. Claiming that he wouldn't be able to clean anything if your grip was like that.

You rolled your eyes and threw the door open, shoving the whiny boy beside you inside, your father sitting at the dinner table, talking to your mother. 

"We are home!" You yelled and both of your parents chuckled "we see that" your mother smiled taking the basket from Levi and looking through the contents. "Where did you get the money to buy apples?" She asked a bit bewildered, "I gave the money to them, the kids need treats once in awhile" your father smiled at you and you grinned.'

Sighing your mother started making stew and you and Levi headed upstairs, for your lessons. Levi was teaching you how to read, a skill that mostly people in the Army had and no idea how he knew.

"Ty-tan" he said both slowly drawing out the syllables and you groaned "Tee-tan" you narrowed your eyes at him, knowing that you have been working on the same word for a couple of days now.

The darn french kid said that you weren't pronouncing it correctly. I am pronouncing it just fine frenchie you sulked in your head as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Why do I even try" he muttered

~*~

"Levi, get [Name] down here, it's time for dinner." Your mothers voice was hear com your bedroom as Levi left you to study.

"Oi, idiot dinner is ready" the ebony haired boy leaned in the doorway and you glared at him, getting up with a sigh and following him down, to the dining room.

He froze in the middle of the hall, the hall was small only one person can walk down it, well fit in it.

"Levi move, I'm hungry" you whined and he shushed you furrowing his dark brows, you confused by his actions and sighed. 

The you heard the sound of a bang.

Thud.

You heard your mother screaming before she was cut off by another bang.

"[Name] I need you to listen to me. Be quiet, we need to leave" he spoke in a serious tone. You nodded, bewildered at his sudden change of mood.

Oh well, he was like a pregnant woman anyways. 

He backed up slowly before turning around and guiding you back to your parents room, footsteps echoing down the hall, coming closer to the room.

They weren't you mothers soft footsteps and your father couldn't walk. 

Then you realized that if was a stranger. 

That the bang was a gunshot.

Levi's movements became rapid as you were left in a state of shock, unmoving as the French boy threw open your parents windows. The footsteps becoming louder, closer.

Tears started streaming down your face, as the black haired hot grabbed you by your wrist and dragged you to the open window, literally throwing you out as the door bursted open. 

You layed unmoving on the grass, as Levi jumped over you in a rush, he pulled you up and and started running to town.

Shouts being heard behind you as you dragged your feet. The pounding of the ground behind your from the horses hooves became closer and closer.

Panic took over your small body and you started moving your feet, your [h\c] hair flying back as your off-white dress flowed behind you. 

Bang.

Your let out a scream, you didn't get hurt, neither did Levi but the sound scared you. The pounding of hooves got closer and closer. Levi whirled around a corner, the alley that he dragged you in four years ago was familiar as your breathing became panting. You could no longer hear the hooves of the horses but just the shouting and orders of the Military Police. Levi turned and grabbed you pressing both of your bodies to the stone wall of the dead end of the alley. You panted trying to catch your breath.

You felt as if you had been slapped when you realized your parents were dead. You broke away from Levi, and started running away for the security of the alley to the streets, the falling sun casting a orange glow over the city, you ran back to the direction of the house, Levi calling your name behind me as you ignored him. 

Only one thing on your mind. To get back to your parents. Barging in the house, you gagged, the scent of blood filling up your senses and you covered your mouth, seeing blood.

Everywhere you looked, blood. 

Blood on the walls.

Blood on the floor. 

And blood on your parents.

Your mother layed motionless her chocolate eyes, gazing at the ceiling, her brown hair fanned out and her dress drenched dark red. Your father was no different, his [e/c] eyes facing you as if he was expecting you, a final goodbye. Your broke down tears rushing down your face as you kneeled on the floor clutching your head in your hands as sobs racked your small body.

Rapid footsteps came to your broken form, and you didn't care who it was, continuing on your mourning for your parents. You were pulled into a hug by a familiar pair of arms. Shaking you kept in sobbing burying you head into his chest soaking his shirt as he rocked you both back and forth, staying silent.

"I told you to stay with me" he murmured stroking your hair and you kept crying, your sobs becoming silent as you sniffled and wiped away warm tears.

"They are gone Levi" your voice shook and he rubbed comforting circles on your back. "We have no one now, what will we do Levi, the Military Police will get us!" Your eyes widened and you shook once again tears rushing down your face at the thought of the people. 

Disgust.

That's what was in your mind when you thought of the Military Police that were supposed to protect citizens. Not kill them. 

"It's okay, [Name] we'll get through this." He spoke in a soft tone and you looked up, his grey orbs that usually held some hint of emotion, void and empty ad he stared at the people that took care of him and became a family to him.

"After all, we have each other. We will grow up and join the Survey Corps like you always wanted, and show them that you are not a coward and prove them wrong one day" you nodded clutching onto his shirt.

"We will make sure those bastards die" you spoke in a cold tone, not the cheery and optimistic one that you always did, your eyes hardening at the scene in front of you as most of your emotions dissipated.

That was the day you were thrown into the harsh reality.


	3. Moving Districts and Changing for the Worst

Year 830 Trost District

Moving Districts and Changing for the Worst

Age 14 [Full]

"[Name], oi, idiot wake up" a hand poked your side and you shifted around uncomfortably on the old wooden floor of your abandoned home.

"Brat, wake up or I will kick you" the threat seemed empty to you, waving away the hand that prodded your side again you grunted. "Leave me alone, I wanna sleep" you whined peeking open a eye.

"And I want titans to never exist, we all can't have stupid dreams like you."

Ouch.

Someone is Pmsing.

Giggling at the thought you sat up, the raven haired male that you grew up with giving you a blank look that made you laugh even more.

"What- I'm not even going to ask anymore" he sighed running a tired hand down his face and you looked out of the window. "What time is it?" You asked, slowly getting up and rubbing you back unknotting muscles that cramped up during your sleep.

"Time for us to get the fuck out of here" he said moving away from you and grabbing a bag, packing up all your items. You furrowed your brows "what do you mean?" he didn't look at you and kept packing grabbing a apple you picked earlier that day from your neighbors tree.

"They found out about your parents, the whole damn district knows, we are leaving tonight, the Military Police ended rounds" he said the Military Police as it was a foul taste on his mouth that he couldn't get rid of, no matter what he did.

Nodding slowly you took in the information, knowing Levi always did what was right for you both, he has kept you alive for four years to prove it too. "I don't see why that's so big though" he sighed and turned around a tired expression on his face, as if he was exhausted.

"Use your brain for once [Name], the Military will put is on trial, asking us if it is true or not, but since they are the bastards they are, they will kill us"

His words sunk in and you slapped your mouth shut, nodding in understanding and he sighed continuing to pack. "We'll be heading to Wall Sina, they won't expect us to get so close to them" the ebony haired male slung the bag over his shoulder.

"I need to get something" you left the room before he could say anything, heading to your parents old room that you and Levi now shared but barely used, feeling disrespectful everytime you did, even though if your parents were alive they wouldn't care.

Eyeing the floorboards in the dim room, moonlight basking the old room in a trancelike glow you got down on your hands and knees, feeling around for the familiar board that lifted up.

"What are you doing?" you froze and slowly turned your head, giving the French male a sheepish smile.

"Remember the things father used to give us? I stored them under a floorboard" you turned back to you task and smiled feeling the familiar hollow board that stood up a bit from the others.

Prying it open gray eyes watched you curiously from the doorway. Nails stuck out of the board dangerously, as you held up the wooden plank with one hand, another reaching down for the bundle wrapped in cloth.

Pulling out the bundle, it clinked a bit as you set it down next to you, carefully letting do of the the wooden plank donor wouldn't stab your arm with the iron nails.

"I remember these, don't you? Father gave you this one" you held up a black wing, it was about as big as your index finger and was about a half inch wide.

You picked up a matching one, it was white, the same size as the counterpart one, they both fit perfectly together creating the Wings Of Freedom, you smiled a bit, even crippled your father had so much faith in them.

The trinkets clinked again and you looked up curiously seeing the make take off the bag and wrap up them again. He picked up the cloth that was harboring your remnants of your parents and placed them carefully in the bag.

"Your father told my something when he have them to me you know." he held the black metal wing in his palm balancing it around. "What did he tell you?"

Your father was one for words, he would always come up with a saying, making up riddles for you and Levi to figure out until you got frustrated and would beg him to tell you what it meant.

Your mother was the only one who understood his riddles and sayings, probably because she had heard them the longest and your father would sometimes say the same saying or riddle. His memory wasn't that fond.

"Meanie" you huffed "that's not a word" you groaned and he shook his head in amusement, "we better get going" nodding you put the white wing snugly in your pocket, deep enough so it wouldn't fall out no matter what.

~*~

"Levi! Hold up, your going too fast!" You whisper/yelled at him, trying to move as fast as you could over the loose rocks, not wanting to make any noises to alert the Military Police as they did their regular rounds.

"Tch, brat hurry up. I'll leave you behind" he glared at you but it held no real venom behind it and you smiled slightly, the corners of your lips turning upwards, "you wouldn't leave me" he shot you a pointed look as you approached Wall Sina, the Military Police near the entrance and the tops of the walls.

"How-" he shushed you and moved away from the wall, the cool gray stones revealing a small hole in the bottom and he signaled you to come.

He crouched down the bag on his back shuffling a bit and the dirt moving the scraping sound of it as it hit the stones above it, he was digging a hole. You squatted down next to him starting to help him dig the hole, the feeling of dirt going under your fingernails made you wrinkle up your nose.

"Stop" his hushed voice ordered you and you looked at the French boy with a brow raised in question, "if it's too big they'll know someone got in the walls, the last thing we need if we are going to lay low for awhile" you nodded and tucked a [H/C] strand behind your ear so it wouldn't get into your vision and he took of his bag and then motioned for you to do the same.

You complied and copied his actions, pushing the your bags through the hole you both dug. He moved you to the front of the hole and you ducked down, pushing through the dirt, feeling your head skim over the stone bricks above you and wriggled your way out, wincing at how your back was bending and kicked your legs out trying to push upwards and get out of the ground.

Hands helped push your legs up your upper body out of the hole and you moving up your legs to get your body fully out of the ground. You wiped away the sediment that stuck to your skin and clothes dust from the dirt flying up into the air as a raven haired male popped out of the little ditch you both dug, disgust showing on his face.

You cracked a smile and he scowled at the particles of the earth that stuck to him and he oh-so despised.

"Damn dirt" he shook off and dusted off the particles as his life depended on it and you giggled. He narrowed his steel eyes on your form on the ground as you started to get up, still giggling at him and he sighed at the dirt in your [H/C] hair knowing his must be the same and ruffled his ebony locks up.

"Hoy! What yer two doing, curfew was three hours s'ago!"

You and the male next to you froze, your eyes wide in alarm as a figure approached you both holding a rifle in their arms, a cigar lighting up their face.

"Yer two better get on home. Don't want the Military Police gettin yer both, now don't we? S'aw yer both all dirty, now why is that? Yer know what? Forget I was askin now why you both kiddies out?" His accent was strange.

That was the first thing you noticed besides the stubble on his chin and his cheeks. "We were coming back from the other side of town, our Mama sent us to do errands before curfew and we have been rushing to get back" his cool voice smoothed over the lie he made up and made it sound like the truth

Holding your breath in waiting for the high-ranking man to reply he sighed and nodded, a slight smirk on his face. "Okay then." he sighed again and pulled out a cigar from his pocket lighting it, Levi nodded and grabbed you by the elbow and dragged you away from the man who was blowing out the nicotine smoke and was now casually walking away from you both.

"Disgusting pig" the French boy mutter under his breath and continue to guide you both somewhere. You allowed him to drag you as he led you to a alleyway: giggling you remembered how he dragged you into a alley when you both were children.

He ignored you behavior as he settled you both behind large bags of grain, that obviously was cheap behind Wall SIna.

~*~

"How much did you get today Levi?" you asked as you sat cuddled up in the alleyway you both were currently living at.

He held out five small loaves of bread, still warm. Reaching your hand out for the loaves, it was a pale sickly color as you contracted a sickness. He sighed and fed you instead shoving the loaf into your mouth.

"Shut up or you will get me sick" he muttered and you felt tears prick your eyes as the warm loaf was too large for your mouth. "Stop crying" he sighed wiping the salty liquid from your [E/C] eyes and your tried to respond that the loaf was practically choking you but it came out garbled and saliva drooled out from your mouth as he glared at you when it fell on one of his slender fingers and your shrugged, sheepishly.

"Idiot"

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This series after this chapter will be taking a hiatus.
> 
> Yep.
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
